Crying Over Spilled Blood
'Crying Over Spilled Blood' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 72. Originally aired July 15, 2012. Title reference: A play-on of the phrase "Crying Over Spilled Milk". -- This is the Original Episode -- Ten-Ass Anyone? Way to Die #'425' On May 16, 2003, in San Diego, CA. Two inept tennis players who idolize 1970s stars John McEnroe and Bjorn Borg hire their own personal referee. When the ref awards the game point, the loser of the point snaps his racket in half and climbs on the referee chair as the ref jumps out of it. The chair tips and the shaft of the racket impales the player's colon. Alt names - US Wide Open Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Treacherous Tennis" Sky Scraped Way to Die #'596' On October 20, 2009, in Chicago, IL. An unforgiving, cruel loan officer enjoys foreclosing on customers in her office on the top of a high-rise building. When she looks out the large window, a freak gust of wind causes it to shatter and impale her with hundreds of shards of glass. Alt names - Wind-Owned Note: This segment is otherwise known as "High-Rising Sky" Rife-Ill Way to Die #'153' On April 19, 2010, in Khost Province, Afghanistan. A hitman sent to kill a Taliban leader is now the target of a Taliban assassin after the plot was discovered. Armed with a McMillan TAC-50 rifle, the assassin fires, misses, and dies when the bullet ricochets back to hit him. Alt names - Sniped Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Tali-Banned" Chili Today... Dead Tomorrow Way to Die #'233' On October 4, 2007, in Pyramid Lake Reservation, NV. At a Native American gift shop, an idiotic tourist helps himself to a basket of hot peppers, not realizing that they are intensely hot ghost chili peppers. He fumbles in the refrigerator for a drink, but gulps down a jar of snake venom (that the shopkeeper had saved for a university professor) by mistake. The venom enters his bloodstream through sores in his mouth, caused by eating the peppers, poisoning and eventually killing him. Alt names - Snake-Chug Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Info-Pain-Ment Way to Die #'185' On June 6, 2006, in Riverside, CA. A fitness instructor has built a home gym set out of bamboo and is filming a commercial for it. He storms off after the barbell breaks during filming, and the cameramen mock him while playing with the exercise bench. The tension causes one piece to snap, launching a bamboo shard that impales the instructor through the ear and brain. Alt names - Boo-Flex Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Fitness Frenzy" Mexi-Can't Way to Die #'477' On August 15, 2005, in El Cabong, Mexico. A man tries to break his friend (who was arrested for hitting on the mayor's 13-year-old daughter) out of jail in a small Mexican town by using his car to rip the window bars out. He hooks a steel cable from his bumper to the bars and drives forward, but the cable snaps and decapitates him. Alt names - Jailbroke Caved In Way to Die #'80' In the year 1,500,000 BC, in Encino, CA. After a long day of hunting, a caveman comes home and tries to get his unappreciative mate to have sex with him. She declines and leaves him, and he angrily throws stones on the ground, igniting a fire. When he tries to cook some meat, the small cave quickly fills with smoke and he dies of carbon monoxide poisoning. Alt names - Neander-Fall Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 19:55, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing